disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse (full name given as Michell Mouse in Symphony Hour) is the most famous and popular of all Disney characters. Over the years Mickey has become an icon and the symbol of the Walt Disney Company. Fancifully estimated as standing 2 ft 3 in (69 cm) and weighing 23 pounds (10 kg), Mickey rapidly rose to the pinnacle of American culture, being more widely recognized overseas than any other American icon but the U.S. flag. For over eighty years, he has signified The Walt Disney Company, animation, goodwill, fun, laughter and most of all Walt Disney himself. It was said by Lillian Disney, his wife, that over the years, Mickey and Walt grew together and were mirrors of each other's personality. They both started off mischievous and cheeky, but as they grew older preferred to step out of the spotlight and observe others work their magic. President Jimmy Carter once said; "Mickey Mouse is the symbol of goodwill, surpassing all languages and cultures. When one sees Mickey Mouse, they see happiness". Mickey's three-circle silhouette serves as the logo for most of Disney's subsidiaries, save for the ones that don't carry the 'Disney' or 'Walt Disney' label. Andy Warhol's portrait The Art of Mickey Mouse used Warhol's famous pop art techniques on the classic mouse. Ever since his creation Mickey Mouse has been known as the world's most famous cartoon character. Creation and Debut Mickey was originally created as a replacement for Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, an earlier star created by the Disney studio. Oswald had been created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks for Charles Mintz of Universal Studios. In fact, Mickey closely resembled Oswald in his early appearances. However, Disney received an unpleasant lesson when he asked Mintz for a larger budget for his popular Oswald series: in reply, Mintz fired Disney and Iwerks and taken all of Disney's artists to draw Oswald, to which Mintz and Universal owned the rights. From that point on, Disney made sure that he owned all rights to the characters produced by his company. Oswald would eventually return to the Disney fold in 2006 as part of a trade between NBC Universal and Disney, with NBC getting the contract of sports announcer Al Michaels as compinsation. In order for Walt and his older brother and business partner Roy to keep their company active, new characters had to be created to star in their subsequent animated shorts. One day, during a train ride, Walt desperately wanted to come up with a money-making character to replace the one he lost, Oswald, whom he loved dearly. He had visions of a mouse in the back of his head (he had previously made silent cartoon shorts with animated mice). He wanted to name his new creation Mortimer Mouse, but his wife Lillian Marie Bounds thought the name was too pretentious, so she suggested he change it to Mickey Mouse which he did. The name Mortimer would later be used for a character in a Mickey cartoon, that oddly enogh, became a new rival for Mickey. It has been suggested that Walt Disney was influenced by an actual mouse that he almost tamed by feeding it crumbs on his desk at the Laugh-O-Gram Studio. Mickey and Minnie Mouse (Mickey's flapper girlfriend) debuted in the cartoon short Plane Crazy, first released on May 15, 1928. The short was co-directed by Walt Disney and Iwerks. Iwerks was also the main animator for this short, and reportedly spent six weeks working on it. Hugh Harman and Rudolf Ising were credited for assisting him; these two had already signed their contracts with Charles Mintz, but he was still in the process of forming his new studio and so for the time being they were still employed by Disney. This short would be the last they animated under this somewhat awkward situation. The plot of Plane Crazy was fairly simple. Mickey is apparently trying to become an aviator in emulation of Charles Lindbergh. After building his own aircraft, he proceeds to ask Minnie to join him for its first flight, during which he repeatedly and unsuccessfully attempts to kiss her, eventually resorting to force. Minnie then parachutes out of the plane. While distracted by her, Mickey loses control of the plane. This becomes the beginning of an out-of-control flight that results in a series of humorous situations and eventually in the crash-landing of the aircraft. A non-anthropomorphic cow that briefly becomes a passenger in the aircraft is believed to be Caroline Cow making her debut. Mickey as portrayed in Plane Crazy was mischievous, amorous, and has often been described as a rogue. Modern audiences have occasionally commented on this version of Mickey as being somewhat more complex and consequently more interesting than his later self. At the time of its first release, however, Plane Crazy apparently failed to impress audiences, and to add insult to injury, Walt could not find a distributor. Though understandably disappointed, Walt went on to produce a second Mickey short: The Gallopin' Gaucho. It would not be until Mickey's third, probaly most famous, and first sound cartoon Steamboat Willie, that Mickey began to gain the popularity that he has today. In fact, Steamboat Willie was so popular that Walt made it's release date, November 18, 1928, Mickey's birthday. From Comedy to Music The ninth Mickey short to be released that year was The Jazz Fool, first released on July 5, 1929. The title was probably intended to be reminiscent of both The Jazz Singer, and also The Singing Fool, first released on September 19, 1928. Both musical films featured Al Jolson as their star and had proved commercially successful. This film followed the originals in having minimal plot and focusing on musical performances. Mickey and his friend Horace Horsecollar, the later in his first anthropomorphic appearance, are cast as the sole two performers of "Mickey's Big Road Show". The former plays the piano and the later the xylophone. The soundtrack of the film reportedly contained elements of both ragtime and Dixieland jazz. This short is considered to be representative of a change of focus early in the series. The preceding shorts already featured their share of song and dance numbers as part of their comedic plots. Many of the following ones can better be described as animated song and dance shows with little to no plot. Mouse in Transition Mickey Mouse entering Depression Era The twelfth and last Mickey short released during the year was Jungle Rhythm, first released on November 15, 1929. Mickey is seen in a safari somewhere in Africa. He rides on an elephant and is armed with a shotgun. But the later proves to be problematic soon after Mickey finds himself standing in between of a lion and a bear. Mickey proceeds to play music to calm them down. During the rest of the short, various jungle animals dance to Mickey's tunes. The tunes vary from the previously mentioned "Yankee Doodle" and "Turkey in the Straw" to Robert Burns' "Auld Lang Syne" (1788), Johann Strauss' "The Blue Danube" (An der schönen, blauen Donau - 1867) and Queen Liliuokalani of Hawaii's Aloha `Oe - 1878. This was the first Mickey short to be released during the Great Depression. Mickey's efforts as an entertainer to the jungle can be seen as representative of a function often credited to him. To provide relatively cheap but much needed entertainment to the audiences of the period of Jimmy Durante. Mickey Mouse in Comics The Mickey Mouse comic strip, distributed by King Features Syndicate, made its debut on January 13, 1930. The original artist was Ub Iwerks. He drew the strip for a month and then was followed for three months by Win Smith. When Smith left, Floyd Gottfredson was asked to take over the strip for a few weeks until they could find a replacement. But Gottfredson continued to draw the strip for 45 years, until the day he retired. The Mickey Mouse Sunday page began on January 10, 1932, and was drawn by Manuel Gonzales for over 30 years. Later Mickey Mouse History 1930-1950 In his earliest cartoons Mickey was often mischievous and the cartoons sometimes used outhouse humor. As the series became more popular, Disney decided to change his best-known character into a well meaning everyman, and creating mischief was thereafter left to other characters. From 1930 until 1950, though the numbers of the comic creators that worked on Mickey increased, the most popular version (considered the "classic" version today) was that of Floyd Gottfredson, who developed Mickey's character, adopted characters from the cartoons, and created many others. Since 1950 the most popular version of Mickey has been that of Italian creator Romano Scarpa, who has further developed Gottfredson's characters and has added many of his own. Mickey's most well known supporting characters are his girlfriend, Minnie Mouse; his dog, Pluto; and his best friends, Goofy and Donald Duck and his girlfriend Daisy Duck. By his older sister Amelia Fieldmouse Mickey has two nephews, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse. In 1929, Disney created the original Mickey Mouse Club for fans of his character and cartoons, which later formed the basis for a popular 1950's television show (with follow-ups of the same name in the 1977 and 1989). Mickey has only starred in one theatrical feature film: the "Mickey and the Beanstalk" segment of Fun and Fancy Free (1947). He has also starred in two half-hour theatrical featurettes, Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983, screened in front of a re-issue of The Rescuers) (1990, screened in front of The Rescuers Down Under). Many television programs have centered around Mickey, such as the recent shows Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse. For many years, Mickey Mouse has served as the mascot for The Walt Disney Company, alongside Jiminy Cricket and Tinkerbell. Recent Popularity On November 18, 1978, in honor of his 50th anniversary, he became the first cartoon character to have a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. The star is located on 6925 Hollywood Blvd. Throughout the decades, Mickey Mouse competed with Warner Bros.' Bugs Bunny for animated popularity. But in 1988, in a historic moment in motion picture history, the two rivals finally shared screen time in the Robert Zemeckis film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Only three people have regularly provided the voice for Mickey (not including theme park attractions and parades), Walt Disney from 1928 to 1947, James MacDonald from 1948 to 1983, and Wayne Allwine, from 1977 until his death in 2009, who first voiced the Mouse in Mickey's Christmas Carol in 1983. Hallmark greeting card illustrator Bret Iwan has been chosen to represent the new voice of Mickey, starting with a Mickey toy. He has also done Mickey for Disney Cruise Line promotions, and he is featured in the Disney On Ice: Celebrations ice show. Mickey's most recent theatrical cartoon was 1995's short Runaway Brain, while in 2004 he appeared in the made-for-video features The Three Musketeers and the computer-animated Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. Mickey is the star of Disney Channel's Playhouse Disney series Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Mickey was the Grand Marshal of the Tournament of Roses Parade on New Year's Day 2005, as part of the kickoff of the "Happiest Homecoming on Earth", celebrating Disneyland's 50th Anniversary. In 2009 Mickey has reappeared in the famous Macys Thanksgiving Day Parade. Mickey was dressed as the captain of the Disney Cruise Line. In 2010, three dozen Mickey statues will be used to promote the Major League Baseball All-Star Game to be played in Anaheim, California all adorned with insignias of the teams.Mickey Mouse heading to All-Star Game, MLB.com, April 19, 2010 Kingdom Hearts Series ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep While Terra, Ventus, and Aqua search for Master Xehanort and Vanitas, King Mickey trains under Yen Sid at the Mysterious Tower to be a Keyblade master accompanied by Donald and Goofy, by which he uses the Star Seeker Keyblade. Later on, Mickey runs away without Yen Sid´s permission, using a Star Fragment that allows him to travel throughout other worlds, however, it works rather randomly. Terra witnesses the King's leave when he first visits the tower. At the end of the game, he helps Aqua battle Ventus, who is possessed by Vanitas, and eventually guides them to the Mysterious Tower, where they discover that Ventus's heart has left his body . At the end of the game, Mickey sorrowfully hands in the Star Fragment and his Star Seeker Keyblade, thinking he has failed to reach his goal, and begins to leave. Before he departs, however, Master Yen Sid hands him back the Keyblade with a smile. Mickey happily accepts. Kingdom Hearts ''Kingdom Hearts marks the first appearance of Mickey in the series. Before actually appearing onscreen, Mickey gives instructions to his subjects through a message from Pluto. Not seen until the end of the game, in Kingdom Hearts, King Mickey left his home, Disney Castle, leaving a note instructing Donald and Goofy to "find the Key". In his journeys, King Mickey had passed the Corridor of Darkness at Traverse Town and found the Keyblade of the Realm of Darkness. Within the realm of darkness, he meets Riku, asking him about his heart. At the end of Kingdom Hearts, he helps Sora to seal Kingdom Hearts to prevent the Heartless from escaping it. It was the choice of Mickey and Riku to stay behind in the Realm of Darkness that started Sora, Donald and Goofy on their quests in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Sora, Donald and Goofy initially enter Castle Oblivion believing the King to be there, but that is not the case until Riku follows. He appears many times to Riku while he battles his inner darkness as his light, until they come face to face. Meeting DiZ, Mickey begins to suspect his true identity. After leaving the Castle, the King and Riku eventually part ways. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days King Mickey appears in the Twilight Town woods facing Riku, who has taken on the form of Xehanort's Heartless. Mickey readies to attack as Riku calmly ties his blindfold into place, and looks shocked at Riku changing appearance. Then they make a promise not to tell Sora what happened to him when he wakes up. King Mickey is playable in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days's Mission Mode, wearing his Organization XIII cloak. To unlock him, complete every mission, which will make the item "Return of the King" available from the Moogle shop. ''Kingdom Hearts II Mickey later arrives to help Sora fend off the Nobodies that attacked them in Twilight Town posing as somewhat of a fake Organization XIII member. After the battle, he hands Sora the pouch of munny Riku gave him and instructs him to visit his mentor, Yen Sid, running off afterward. Yen Sid reveals that Mickey's reasons for leaving Disney Castle in the first game was to investigate the mysterious outbreak of Heartless and the more mysterious Organization. Mickey makes several appearances throughout the game, and is even playable when Sora is defeated in certain boss battles; if Sora is defeated in these boss battles, Mickey appears and fights the boss until he himself is defeated or Sora is revived; in either event, he leaves the battlefield as quickly as he arrived. Kingdom Hearts coded In ''Kingdom Hearts coded, Mickey digitizes Jiminy's Journal to unfold a mysterious message saying: "We must return to free them from their torment". When the digital system gets blocked, he decides to create a data version of Sora to solve the problem. Following the digital Sora's time in Traverse Town, he is attacked by Heartless. After disposing of them with the Star Seeker Keyblade, he tries to leave the library to check the castle, but finds himself locked in, along with Jiminy, Donald, and Goofy. It is later revealed that, in fact, the quartet have somehow been transported into the digital journal itself. While in the journal, he joins forces with data Sora and the journal itself (in the form of Riku) to dispatch the Heartless and debug the digital world. At the game's climax, Mickey and his friends are returned to the real world when the debugging is completed, but a message claiming that a door to a new world has opened appears on the screen. Preparing for another adventure, Mickey requests to be taken into the digital world again to solve this new mystery. Inside, he escorts Data Sora throughout Castle Oblivion until they encounter the data version of Naminé who tells them about Terra, Ventus and Aqua and the reason behind the Bug Block Corruption, which was caused by the real Naminé when she removed Sora's memories and later restored them. After everything in the journal was restored, Mickey returns to the real world to write the letter to Sora to tell him about Terra, Ventus and Aqua; and a new journey begins. Other notable video game appearances Mickey Mousecapade Mickey Mousecapade (released as simply Mickey Mouse in Japan) on the Nintendo Entertainment System marked Mickey's first starring role on a home console video game. In it, he and Minnie embark on a mission to rescue Alice from either the Queen of Hearts (in the Japanese version) or Maleficent (in the American version). The Illusion series On Sega's video game systems, Mickey starred in games that went with the title Place of Illusion. These include Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse on the Sega Genesis and Master System, Land of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse on the Game Gear, and World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck on the Genesis. The Magical Quest series Mickey also starred in a trilogy of games produced by Capcom for the Super Nintendo in the mid-1990s. These are The Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse in 1993, The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey and Minnie in 1994, and a third game starring Mickey and Donald, released only in Japan in 1995. All three games were later ported to the Game Boy Advance nine years after their original releases. Epic Mickey Epic Mickey will be released for the Nintendo Wii in the fall of 2010. Disney Parks Ever since Disneyland first opened in 1955, Mickey and the gang have been an important part of the Disney theme park experience. Today, they can be seen everyday in shows, parades, and meet-and-greet oppertunities at all 11 Disney theme parks worldwide. Classic cartoons staring the beloved characters are also screened in the Main Street Cinema at Disneyland and the Town Square Exposition Hall at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. Back in Disneyland's old Adventure Thru Inner Space, most of the molecules were shaped around Mickey heads. In 2010, Disneyland experemented with a new meetable Mickey character with a high tech voice changer inside and moveable eyes and mouth. Fantasmic! Mickey appears in the nightime spectacular Fantasmic! In the show Mickey is the hero and must save the world of Disney from a group of Disney Villains led by The Queen. Mickey first appears at the very beginning as he is conducting water and expressing his powerful magic. Mickey is then taken into the cave of Wonders by Jafar, who turns into a snake in order to kill Mickey. Mickey then rubs the lamp (believing Genie will come and help) and it turns Jafar into a powerful Genie. Next Mickey must battle Maleficent as a dragon. Mickey uses the sword in the stone to defeat Maleficnet and the villains. Mickey then transforms into a sorcerer and express fireworks and water. Mickey then says Some imagination huh?, and with Mickey's famous laugh he disappears and the show ends. Mickey's PhilharMagic In Mickey's Philharmagic Mickey conducts an orchestra with the help of his sorcerer hat. Donald Duck accidntally lose the hat and goes through some of Disney's most famous films. Mickey retrieves the hat and puts an end to the trouble Donald starts. Dream Along with Mickey Mickey appears as the main character in Dream Along with Mickey. Mickey and Friends celebrate the world of dreams and try to help Donald relize people do believe in dreams. In the end Donald help Mickey defeat Maleficent along with her henchmen Captain Hook and Smee. Catchphrases Mickey like Donald and Goofy has many catchphrases. Some of Mickey's most famous catchphrases are Hey Everybody,'' See ya Real Soon and ''Hot Dog. Some of his other well known catchphrases are Golly and Oh my gosh!. Allusions Heinz Doofenshmirtz on Phineas and Ferb said "Hot Diggity Dog" in Backyard Aquarium. Filmography List of Mickey Mouse Appearances Movies and Television *''Mickey Mouse Club'' (tv series) - In opening theme song and intro. *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' - First Mickey Mouse film since 1953. *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (cameo) *''The Prince and the Pauper '' *''Bonkers'' - TV series (cameo) *''A Goofy Movie'' (cameo) - Goofy and Max drive by a hitchhiking Mickey and Donald; Mickey is later seen briefly in the audience of the Powerline concert. *''Runaway Brain'' *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (1999) - Package films *''Mickey Mouse Works (1999-2000) - A TV series featuring new made-for-tv shorts featuring Mickey and friends. *Fantasia 2000'' (2000) *''House of Mouse'' (2001-2004) - A TV series featuring Mickey and friends hosting a night club and showing cartoons. *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2001) - House of Mouse video release *''Mickey's House of Villians'' (2002) - House of Mouse video release. *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2004) *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) - Second Mickey Mouse film in CG animation. *''Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (2006-present) - Educational TV series starring Mickey and friends for preschoolers in CG animation. Gallery Steamboat-willie.jpg|Mickey's Birthday is November 18, 1928 the release date of Steamboat Willie MickeyBandConcert.jpg|Mickey in his color debut, The Band Concert lgfp1347+face-of-mickey-mouse-walt-disney-poster.jpg|Mickey Mouse cartoon opening Sorcerer-mickey-fantasia-magic.jpg|Sorcerer Mickey Mouse CIMG0248.JPG|Mickey Mouse's Star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame mickey-mouse-clubhouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 3229766563_0c85a09dc4.jpg|Mickey with Minnie in Disney Parks 2893450605_c192770cb3_o.jpg|Mickey with Pluto in Disney Parks 4417887293_7de904899d.jpg|Mickey Topiary 66031-050-6A3F26C3.jpg|Mickey Mouse and Walt Disney twiceuponaxmas_046.jpg|Mickey in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas threemusketeers_902.jpg|Mickey in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers 3106989445_85d08bc952_m.jpg|Mickey in Disney on Ice 2905733859_e0c92c8d55_m.jpg|Mickey with Donald in Disney Parks A2976538_43808828MickeyandGoofy.jpg|Mickey with Goofy in Disney Parks Retro-Mickey.jpg|Retro Mickey in Kingdom Hearts II 4393627602_5f4159d151.jpg|Mickey Mouse Statue 2849525047_bd45615f08.jpg|Mickey Mouse puppet in Playhouse Disney Live! 1a_jpg.jpg|Mickey in Mickey Mouse Works 2315124197_7e64b5f716.jpg|Mickey with Genie's lamp in Fantasmic! References Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney Princesses Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Mice Category:Living characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:Magic Users Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Characters who almost died Category:The Lion King Category:Toy Story Category:Keyblade Wielders